Legenda by Nicpoń
Prolog Legenda głosi, że halloween to święto dla zagubionych dusz, których ani niebo ani piekło nie przyjęło. Dusze, które za życia mogły zawrzeć pakt z diabłem. Dusze ludzi, którzy niczego w życiu nie osiągnęły. Mogą to być dusze samobójców, albo tych, którzy psychicznie czy mentalnie nie byli ludźmi. W każdym razie, na pewno nie będzie to dusza moralna, dobra ani litościwa. Te duchy przez 364 dni w roku są samotne, zagubione i nieszczęśliwe. Nie mają ciała, ani żadnego wpływu na wydarzenia w świecie, po którym się błąkają bez celu. W naszym świecie! Jednak nie są w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Jest taki dzień, który mogą przeżyć jak człowiek, taki jak ty lub ja. A duch, który wykorzysta ten dzień najlepiej, może trafić do nieba lub doświadczyć reinkarnacji. Nie jest to łatwe zadanie. Konkurencja jest ogromna i wzrasta dodatkowo z roku na rok. Tym bardziej, że wielu ludzi nie życzy sobie, aby duch zawładnął jego ciałem. Dlatego się przebierają. Bo każdy już wie, że umarły nie chce wcielać się w czarownicę, zombie, wampira, trolla, ani innego nietypowego stwora. Chce wcielić się w kogoś atrakcyjnego, zdrowego, młodego. Ofiarą takiego opętania była Naomi Diore. Kiedy odzyskała świadomość, straciła wszystko, co się dla niej liczyło. Ale zacznijmy od początku. Naomi nie wysiliła się za bardzo w robieniu się na straszydło. Właściwie, to była bardziej sexy niż straszna. Miała na sobie chabrową sukienkę „pożyczoną bez pozwolenia” z szafy projektantki Rachel Zoe, drogi naszyjnik mamy, czarne szpilki z odsłoniętymi palcami wypożyczone przez internet a pod spodem fikuśna bielizna. Makijaż robiła przed lustrem przez półtorej godziny a na zęby założyła sztuczne, wampirze kły. Bo wampiry są przecież modne w tym sezonie. No no laska, masz farta, pomyślała spoglądając w lustro. Ale czy to odrazu próżność? Przecież impreza z okazji dnia duchów zawsze była jak konkurs piękności. Nazywała to „zasadą dziwki”, a jednak się do tego stosowała. I właśnie dlatego była idealną zdobyczą dla ducha który przybył na jej ziemię z daleka i za życia nosił imię Kyriakos. Nicole Kiedy skończyłam z szykowaniem rekwizytów do przyjęcia, które zaraz miało się odbyć u mojego kumpla zajrzałam do pokoju mojej siostry, Naomi. Jak zwykle przyłożyła zbyt dużą wagę do swojego wyglądu. I dziwnie się trzęsła. Kiedy jej dotknęłam, była zimna jak lód. Jej oczy zazwyczaj niebiesko-szare były tego dnia czarne jakby nie miała źrenic. Ułożyła swoje dłonie na moich ramionach i mówiła coś w języku, którego nie rozumiałam a kiedy skończyła, poczułam się nieswojo jak w hipnozie. Głos którym mówiła nie należał do niej. Kyriakos Opanowałem technikę wchodzenia w ludzkie ciało i zagłuszania duszy. Potrzebowałem tylko kilku ciał. Coś czułem, że mi się uda. A jeśli nie, to chociaż się zabawiłem. - Jaki mamy plan, mistrzu? - spytała moja nowa służąca, Nicole kłaniając się nisko. To oznaczało kolejny sukces. Nawróciłem duszę nastolatki i teraz jest mi wdzięczna. - Musimy przywołać conajmniej trzech śmiertelników. To będzie wymagało ode mnie skupienia, więc proszę, nie przeszkadzaj mi. - A nie lepiej napisać sms'a? No wiesz mistrzu, przez telefon. - Zaproponowała po czym skuliła się pod moim spojrzeniem. - Tak się współczesnie komunikujemy. Niektózy przyjdą na każde skinięcie palcem - wyjąkała. - Niech ci bedzie - machnąłem niecierpliwie ręką. - Byleby tu przybyli śmiertelnicy. I to zaraz. Najlepiej jakieś dziewice. - Obawiam się, że z tymi dziewicami to nierealne. - skwitowała nastolatka nie odrywając wzroku od świecącego ekranu. - Bedą tu za kilka minut, panie. Przyglądałem jej się przez ten czas. Była śliczna. Wysokie kości policzkowe, niebieskie, błyszczące oczy, falowane blond włosy, długie nogi i proporcjonalna figura. Do tego niegłupia. Pomyślałem, że gdybym znów stał się człowiekiem, to jej towarzystwo byłoby miłą odmianą. Być może dlatego, że samotność mnie męczy. W ciągu kilku minut rzeczywiście zjawili się inni śmiertelnicy. Miały roześmiane twarze i drogi alkohol. Dwie młode dzieczyny. Tylko dwie, co oznacza, że trzecią ofiarą będzie musiała być Nicole. Wiedziałem co robić i jak. Miałem setki lat na nauczenie się teori. Przyszedł czas na to, by wykorzystać to w praktyce. Musiałem zebrać moc z otoczenia i sparaliżować ciała dziewczyn. Nicole Odzyskałam świadomość. W całym pokoju panował chaos, na podłodze leżało rozbite szkło, światło lampek na przemian paliło się i gasło a ja trzymałam w dłoniach bijące serce. Za mną leżała moja przyjaciółka Megan. Była martwa. Uświadomiłam sobie, że serce które trzymam należało do niej. Nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Mogłam jednie obracać głowę i bezczynnie patrzeć, jak ktoś, kto wyglądał jak Naomi wyciąga dla Rose z pępka coś, co przypominało kiełbasę. To na pewno musiały być jej jelita. W jednej chwili straciłam siostrę i dwie przyjaciółki. Nie przypuszczałam, że Naomi byłaby do tego zdolna. To na pewno nie była ona. Żałowałam, że rodziców nie ma w domu i tego, że w nie jestem w stanie przerwać tej maskarady. Rose cały czas miała otawarte oczy. W końcu oprawca skończył i zawiesił mi jelita na szyi. Odzyskałam głos. Krzyczałam rozpaczliwie najgorsze przekleństwa które przyszły mi do głowy. - Kim jesteś? Czemu to zrobiłeś?! - Trzecia ofiara nie zjawiła się - Odpowiedział wymijająco na pytanie głos wydobywający się z ust Naomi. Jej/ jego palce zaciskały się na mojej szyi. Zamknęłam oczy gotowa zostać uduszoną. - Nie. Nie mogę. Trzecią ofiarą nie będziesz ty. - Puścił moją szyję i chwycił nóż do krojenia owoców. Kiedy uniósł go do gardła, wiedziałam co chce zrobić. - Będzie nią twoja siostra. - Nie! - zaprotestowałam a on z zaskoczenia upuścił nóż. - W takim razie Kyriakos mówi, musisz to zjeść - Rozkazał i uniósł serce Megan do moich ust. - Nie! - Wrzasnęłam łamiącym się głosem i uciekłam na zewnątrz. Straciłam czucie w nogach i wywróciłam się obok węża ogrodowego. To była moja jedyna nadzieja. Odmówiłam pod nosem modlitwy które przyszły mi do głowy, zrobiłam znak krzyża, a kiedy Kyriakos mnie znalazł odkęrciłam kran i nakierowałam na niego strumień wody. Coś z sylwetki mojej siostry zaczęło parować. Opadła bezwładnie na ziemię a ja domyśliłam się, że Kyriakos opuścił jej ciało. - Zdrajczyni - usłyszałam skrzypiący głos i próbowałam oddychać, ale nie byłam w stanie. Coś blokowało moje drogi oddechowe. Naomi Obudziłam się na trawie za moim domem ze strasznym bólem głowy. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, czułam tylko smród rozkładającego się ciała. Kilka metrów ode mnie leżała Nicole. Była sina, nie oddychała. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte. Na jej odsłoniętym brzuchu pisało: ''" Dzięki za pomoc. Wrócę na ten świat za dziewieć miesięcy jak tylko się urodzę. -K." '' Napis zrobiony krwią. Przymknęłam jej powieki i rozpłakałam się nad jej ciałem. Usłyszałam syreny policyjne które zabrały mnie na przesłuchanie, a pogotowie zabrało zwłoki Nicole, Megan i Rose. Było oczywiste, że zbrodniarzowi wszystko ujdzie na sucho. I że być może zrobi więcej szkód. Kategoria:Legendy na halloween Kategoria:Kreatywność